


庸俗爱情故事之我对你有一点动心/率宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Summary: 又名：猥琐爱情故事之我对你有一点冲动
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：猥琐爱情故事之我对你有一点冲动

0.

♪knock knock，【chwe's sweet 'kjuti ❤】已上线。

-崔老师，距离您的死期  
【chwe's sweet 'kjuti ❤撤回了一条消息】  
-崔老师，距离您的死线只剩下不到72小时了  
(▼へ▼メ)  
-初稿什么时候能够给我  
-算了我不期待初稿了，您能完成20%我就谢天谢地了  
-算了20%我也不期待了，您现在醒着我就要感动到哭泣了

-居然醒了？还是没睡？  
-您把大纲先给我看看吧，我好有个数

【对方已成功接收了您发送的离线文件“大纲.docx”（2.18KB）。】  
-？？？？？  
-崔老师？？？  
-你他妈  
【chwe's sweet 'kjuti ❤撤回了一条消息】  
-崔韩率！！！  
【chwe's sweet 'kjuti ❤邀请你进行语音通话】  
【对方曾尝试与你进行语音通话，但没有成功接通】

-崔韩率算我求你  
【chwe's sweet 'kjuti ❤邀请你进行语音通话】

“求我什么？”

“求你大爷！”

1.

夫胜宽拎着大包小包的食物火急火燎地赶到崔韩率的公寓，然后被冷漠地困在门外。智能锁划拉了半天的0218也打开不了，夫胜宽气得踹门。

-密码不是0218吗！！！！！  
-你他妈  
【chwe's sweet 'kjuti ❤撤回了一条消息】  
-你什么时候又改了！！！

门口外放音响高保真地还原了崔韩率的声音，懒洋洋的格外欠扁。

“你不是老说记不住我生日吗，那我就把密码改成你的生日，这总能记住了吧。还有以后消息就别撤回了，每次我都能看见。”

“您都到门口了为什么就不能给我开下门？？？”夫胜宽把手里袋子往地上一怼，叉着腰就去和摄像头进行死亡对视。

“刚呜哇呜哇报警来着，”崔韩率的哈欠声又长又缓，“我就过来看看是怎么回事。收到信息我才知道是因为你密码划错太多次了。”

“那敢情都是我的错？”夫胜宽的无语明明白白全在脸上。

安静的五秒钟，没有得到回应的夫胜宽忍不住扶额，“您不会是在点头吧……”

“嗯。”

够爽快。

真是辛苦了，夫胜宽一边恨得牙痒痒一边还得努力保持微笑，“那能给我开下门吗崔老师？”

“密码不是告诉你了嘛。”崔韩率随意靠在墙上，一脸笑意地欣赏可视屏里夫胜宽快要跳脚的隐忍表情，心情愉悦到快要飞起。

“密码错太多次……屏幕被锁住了……”头顶的顺毛跟着夫胜宽圆乎乎的后脑勺也一起耷拉下来，崔韩率鬼使神差地伸出右手放在液晶屏上戳了一下，然后被屏幕里突然抬头的夫胜宽给吓了一跳。

摄像头俯视的角度衬得夫胜宽的脸蛋格外小巧，眼睛亮晶晶的像是藏了一面波光粼粼的湖，意识到手还放在自己责编脸上（虽然隔着屏幕）的崔韩率触电般虎躯一震，然后啪的一下收回了手。

“嗯……咳咳咳咳”

门一打开就看到逃跑一般往房间里撤的崔韩率，一面迅速移动还一面剧烈咳嗽到满脸通红。

“怎么了？”夫胜宽放了东西就去追崔韩率，“感冒了还是发烧了？生病了怎么不给我说呀……”

“这个月可不能开天窗啊……三天不到我去哪儿找手速过人的枪手啊……”

2.

“确定没事？”

崔韩率摇摇头，再一次躲开夫胜宽往他额头上敷退烧贴的手，然后被夫胜宽以牙还牙地拍掉了自己伸向炸鸡的手。

“生病的话可不许吃炸鸡。早说我就给你带白粥了……”

“我真的没有生病。”崔韩率趁夫胜宽拿纸巾的功夫，抓了一块炸鸡就往嘴里塞。被发现了就用油乎乎的手指扯着嘴角做鬼脸给人看。

“崔老师……希望您在签售会也能这么活泼可爱。”夫胜宽翻白眼可是专业级的，“沉默的美少年作家早十年前就卖不出去了，您可以考虑换个人设刺激一下消费。”

等崔韩率吃饱喝足终于摊平在沙发，夫胜宽便拿出平板来和他理论讨论工作。

“所以崔老师……”触控笔在文档上划了圈儿，“这个……咳，”夫胜宽有些不太自然地清了清喉咙，把标注的地方举给崔韩率看，“h的部分是真实的吗？”

“胜宽和男友没有h过吗？”

“嗯？？？”夫胜宽瞪大一双眼，手一抖，差点把平板给摔了出去。

让人堂皇的始作俑者反而一副自己感到意外的样子，语气也夸张起来，“相爱的两个人做///爱不是一件水到渠成的事情吗？攻受在经历变故后终于表明心迹，需要一个转折点来加深两人的relationship，剧情走到这里，是h最好的timing。”

“是这样没错，在这里h的确很合理。”夫胜宽摸着下巴表示赞同，“但是……”

“难道胜宽不爱男友了吗？”

夫胜宽被噎了好一会儿才缓过来，“这不是重点。”

“难道胜宽和男友h的时候没有爱？！”

“闭嘴！”夫胜宽一个爆栗敲在崔韩率的脑门儿上，“能不能别提他了……”他叹了口气，语气很无奈，“已经分手了。”

“为什么？”崔韩率被突如其来的好消息砸中，摸着脑门儿都忘了疼，“上个月不是还好好的吗？”

“还不是因为你。”夫胜宽撇撇嘴，“说是在你家过夜次数太多，提到你的频率太高，说我根本不关心他，说我眼里只有你。”

“你说他是不是有毛病？我们是工作关系好不好。”

“再说你一个直男……”崔韩率的表情突然变得有点古怪，夫胜宽赶紧往回找补，“我不是歧视你的意思，我是说你是直男，怎么可能跟我有什么嘛，是吧。”

“他这个人就是有毛病！一直拿你是bl作家说事儿，一直说我俩有一腿。真的是……直男就不能写bl小说了吗？！没有这个道理的啊。还一直吵着说上一部连载小受的原型是我，拜托，那部连载快一半我才接手做你的编辑的啊，真的是想象力丰富至极……”

“所以就分了？”崔韩率抓住机会赶紧确认。

“对啊，成天气我，不分留着过年吗。”

“我不也是……一直气你嘛。”崔韩率小声嘟囔。

“你不一样。”被听到还得到回应的崔韩率表情更古怪了。

“别这样看我，”夫胜宽拍拍他的肩膀，“我还靠你养活呢。”

“崔韩率，我可只有你了。”

3.

“崔……”夫胜宽的声音有参着情绪的喑哑，崔韩率的心脏像是被肉粉的软垫轻轻踩了一下，四周的绒毛也跟着轻轻划过，带起一圈酥麻的痒意。

“嗯？”低沉的鼻音像double bass被拉过琴弦，崔韩率看向夫胜宽的时候正对上他有些泛红的双颊，“如何？”

“嗯……”夫胜宽不自觉舔过下唇，“情///欲的部分写得很到位，情绪的递进和细节的捕捉很有画面感，也很有代入感，很出彩，也很……”

夫胜宽的停顿让崔韩率无端升起一丝期待来，“很？”

“很令人心动。”

“让胜宽心动了吗？”崔韩率承认自己在这一刻是没有过脑子的。

他有些庆幸，从夫胜宽接手自己的责编工作后两人建立的这种有一说一、直来直往的工作状态，让他不至于在此刻难为情的浪潮中翻船溺亡。

“嗯。”

可惜的是，船还是翻了。

这无异于表白的认可让崔韩率彻底失了神。

有人说着令人心动的话却浑然不觉。

4.

“但是漏洞太多了，”夫胜宽开启碎碎念责编模式，“错误太多了……崔韩率你这么没有常识是真实的吗？”

“什么常识？”崔韩率愣头愣脑地盯着对方不断开合的双唇。

“滚烫的精///液……崔韩率你没有自///慰过吗？还是说你被自己的精///液烫伤过？”

“有没有常识啊？精///子要在低温下才保有活性的好吗？滚烫……呵……你发泄的同时子子孙孙都熟透了好吧。”

“我又没有和男人做过……我怎么知道你被内///射是什么感受……”崔韩率反驳着，把“你被内///射”四个字咬得特别模糊不清。

“这不是做没做过的差别好吗，这是常识！常识！”夫胜宽完完全全地恨铁不成钢，“还有这里……”夫胜宽把平板戳得哐哐直响，“一碰就勃///起……崔韩率你常识呢！有谁会被一碰就唰地起立敬礼啊！”

不知道夫胜宽是被气糊涂了还是怎么，说着说着竟然上手示范了一下，温热的手掌覆在崔韩率的裆部，“你这样就能勃///起了吗！”

能不能就这么勃///起崔韩率不知道，他只知道全身的血液不受控制地通通流向同一个目的地，而他不敢轻举妄动。

“看吧，”夫胜宽变本加厉地轻轻拍了一下，“不会有任何反应的，崔韩率。”

“唉，常识啊常识，”夫胜宽摇摇头，“你还需要努力啊崔老师。”

“那胜宽可以教我吗？”

“h吗？没问题啊。适当h的确有助于丰富剧情，也可以增加关注度……”

“我是说，”崔韩率有些不耐烦地打断他，“胜宽可以手把手地教我吗？”

“崔韩率你这是想被我艹的意思吗？”


	2. 下

5.

“现在教学会不会太晚了点？”夫胜宽看着文稿进度，认真推算起崔韩率提议的可实行性来。

“不晚啊，离饭点儿还有一个钟头。”

“除了吃你还会什么……”

“什么也不会，”崔韩率从善如流，眼睛弯起来像等待抚摸的小狗，“所以才要小夫老师教我嘛。”

“别这样看我……”突然卖萌的金主大人让夫胜宽相当不适应，于是打量崔韩率的目光中便毫无顾忌地透露出不加掩饰的嫌弃，“我可不想艹你。”

“那我来……”突然意识到自己在说什么的崔韩率心虚地把后面跟着的“艹你”俩字儿给默默吞掉。

“你来什么你来……”夫胜宽倒是没有在意崔韩率不清不楚地在嘟囔什么，他把注意力很快放回到平板上，“不过这没有预告的突然h，主编那里可能过不了诶。前戏的部分比较意象化，没有出现太多需要河蟹的词汇，这个倒是简单，我待会儿修稿的时候就可以一齐搞定。但是从这里的handjob开始吧……”

一直在反省自己脑内废料开关失灵的崔韩率几乎没有听见夫胜宽在说什么，直到“handjob”被耳朵自动捕捉。金主大人看向自己的目光迷茫到失焦，琥珀色的瞳孔纯粹干净得带着天然的无辜。

夫胜宽本来是想说干脆直接拉灯的，崔韩率的表情却让他有些动摇。

h的确能够拓宽市场，增加销量，甚至造成热议，但是对一直以来的清水受众也是不小的冲击，男性视角下同性之间的h势必也会引发读者对作家本人的猜测和探究，更别说崔韩率的直男tag已经贴了好多年。况且好事之人总喜欢把真实和妄想混作一团，然后裹满最夺人眼球的糖粉或是火药，虚实不分。

仿佛事实并不重要，谈资和话题才是民众所需。

尽量保证崔韩率的私人生活不受到外界的困扰，也是夫胜宽的职责之一。金主大人辛辛苦苦码了这么些字，说不要了也确实可惜。夫胜宽飞快地在心底打起了算盘，先斩后奏和现在就去跪求主编放自己一条生路，哪个胜算更大。

而崔韩率还在状况之外。

h-a-n-d-j-o-b-

脑内夫胜宽的声音缓慢而清晰地重复着同一个单词，因为h开头而微微张开的双唇拉平了嘴角的弧度，因为b结尾轻触的唇瓣爽快地弹开振动了周围的空气，一圈一圈像波纹在水面漾开。

嘟起的唇峰像是偷偷戳过的蜜桃布丁，可爱被反弹，咻地一下轻易击穿崔韩率的防御。赤条条的崔韩率直愣愣地看着他，却始终无法集中注意力去分别除开handjob，还有什么别的词汇。

“所以崔老师意下如何？”

“嗯？”突然被cue的崔韩率不明所以也下意识点头，“好。”

意外乖巧的金主大人不仅没受到表扬，反而被一颗爆栗敲了头，“崔韩率你成心气我是吧。你听见我说什么了吗你就说好，崔韩率你脑子里都装着什么啊……”

一巴掌还没呼到头发丝儿，夫胜宽的手腕就被人抓住向上提溜，眼珠不错的直视仿佛就是答案。

“呀！要打架吗崔韩率！”不断转动手腕的挣扎让崔韩率箍得更紧，反复的摩擦让两人接触的地方隐隐发烫。

夫胜宽掌心的热度还留在他的裆部，若有似无牵制着崔韩率的感受。天知道他忍得有多辛苦，才能克制住想把抓在手心里的那个人的手伸进自己裤裆的冲动。

“痛痛痛痛！”受制于人的夫胜宽憋得脸都通红，另外一只手毫不示弱地大力拍打着崔韩率的后背，“想死吗崔韩率！别浪费时间了好吗！明天我都还不能校稿的话，我们就一起完蛋吧！”

“一起完蛋”听起来是个不错的提议，昏头昏脑的崔韩率露出傻笑的同时终于松开了手。

6.

“胜宽刚刚是在问我什么？”

夫胜宽白了一眼终于元神归位的崔韩率，“这里到……”手指戳点着屏幕下拉文档，“这里，h的部分需要修改，直白描述的部分需要降低到40%以下，涉及人体器官的词汇也尽量不要出现太多，或者是改成像这里的‘用微张的穴口亲吻龟///头’，类似这样的也可以。还有这里，”夫胜宽撑开两指将字体放大，“这里太注重攻的描写了，小受的反馈几乎为零的话，就很像奸///尸……”

“反馈？”

“对啊，比如说跟随抽///插的节奏，小受会小幅度挺胯去迎合，还有这个姿势也不是一成不变的，比如说……诶……崔韩率你在干什么？”

摸出本子准备做笔记的金主大人默默把本子合上。

“唔，”灌下半杯水，夫胜宽清了清嗓子，“下次再跟你讲啦。”

“姿势的部分？”不懂就问的良好品德在崔韩率身上体现得淋漓尽致。

“哦对，你没有经验。”夫胜宽撑着下巴思考了一会儿，试探地问道：“我给老师找几部片子观摩一下？”

“抱歉抱歉，”蓦然想起金主大人直男身份的夫胜宽后悔不迭，“我给您找简笔画好了，真人您可能没办法接受。”

崔韩率如鲠在喉，却又找不到合适的借口为自己辩解。看着自家责编狡黠的笑容，只能悻悻点头表示同意。

“不过，”夫胜宽突然凑近一张脸，放大的笑容有些失真，“崔老师怎么突然想起来写h了？”

还没等他回答，夫胜宽就否定掉了一个答案，“别说什么剧情需要，我才不信。是不是……”

太近了，唇边的细小绒毛崔韩率都能看得一清二楚。

“恋爱了？”

砰砰砰砰。

“我可是看到了您的置顶哟~”

太快了，骤然加速的心跳让崔韩率难以负担。

“chwe‘s……”

“sweet……”

每一秒都是煎熬，崔韩率从来没有这么紧张过。

“k……k……k什么来着？”

“kloss.”

“崔韩率来打一架吧！你怎么可能有Karlie Kloss的联系方式，还备注得这么骚气！”

“码字码字。”

“真的恋爱啦？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈崔韩率你脸都红了！”

“码字码字。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”夫胜宽笑倒在地毯上滚来滚去。

傻瓜。  
chwe's sweet 'kjuti ❤


End file.
